Owen Porter
Owen Porter is a 17-year-old pureblood Gryffindor. His roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Owen Porter was born on January 17 to Asher and Kara Porter. Asher and Karsyn were both Gryffindors that had met in their third year. A friendship slowly blossomed and after college, they got married. Their first child, a girl, was stillborn, much to Asher and Kara’s sadness. They decided to try again, and a year later they had a son, Oliver. When Oliver was two, Owen and his twin Olivia were born. The Porter’s were a very happy family. They lived very frugally, and they never really had money for much nice things, but they had each other and that was enough. Owen was a very social and creative boy. He enjoyed meeting new people and talking up a storm. His stories of his parents’ powers were simply dismissed as fantasy, along with all of his other made-up stories. Owen and his friends would usually spend their days in the neighborhood park, playing knights, with Olivia as the princess in danger. Owen and his friends would love playing the part of the brave knight, willing to go through any danger to save the princess. Growing up, he was always looking for ways to be brave, which lead him to attempt many outrageous dares, some of which landed him in trouble. When he and Olivia turned eleven years old, a snowy owl flew to the Porter’s window and left a pair of letters. Owen and Olivia recognized the envelopes from two years ago when Oliver had been accepted to Hogwarts. Excitedly, they tore them open, both recieving the same message that their older brother had gotten. September finally arrived, and the twins excitedly joined their brother on the platform. When sorting time came, Olivia went first. She was place in Hufflepuff. Owen, however was placed in Gryffindor. Despite being seperated from his twin sister, he felt like he was in the right house, especially since Oliver had also been placed in Gryffindor when he had first come to Hogwarts. Owen quickly found friends in Gryffindor. Most of the boys enjoyed being brave and trying fun and slightly dangerous dares like Owen. In the summer before Owen and Olivia’s third year, his family decided to take a roadtrip around the country. Along the way, they got in a major car accident. When Owen regained conciousness, the doctor told him that his brother was in critical condition and it wasn’t probable that he would survive. They also told Owen that his parents and Olivia had not survived the wreck. When Owen and Oliver got well enough to leave the hospital, they were sent to live with their grandpa, Kara’s father. Their grandfather treated them well, but the boys were devasted. Within a month, Oliver ran away from Owen and his grandpa and Owen was considering not returning to Hogwarts. It didn’t seem right without Oliver or Olivia there. Finally his grandpa convinced him to go back to school, but when September came, he boarded the train silently, avoided all of his old friends. and clammed up. His friends tried to reach out to him. but he continually turned them away. Throughout most of his third year, he stayed quiet, not telling anyone about what had happened. Fortunately, his friends never gave up on him and at the end of the year, it finally all came out. Owen told them everything that had happened, it was hard for him, but it lifted a weight off of his chest to have told someone about it. By his fourth year, his personality was almost back to the way it was before the accident, but the accident had matured him. He was more serious now, and more cautious. He learned however, that even though awful things had happened in his life, there was still good in the world. Personality When he was younger, Owen was a very chivalrous boy. He always wanted to be the one to go through difficult events to help someone, though those experiences were mostly fictional. As he got older the dares he would take got more dangerous, but he didn’t really feel afraid. He was a happy and loving boy. When his parents and his sister died in the car accident, he grew quiet and didn’t want to interact with anyone. It took a while for him to return close to his old self, but even then he became more realistic and serious. Looks Owen has dark brown hair and green-brown eyes. He has a bright smile and loves to wear bright clothes to stand out in the crowd. He never really had the money for nice clothes, so he prefers cheap clothing. Wand Owen’s wand is made up of Hemlock and is 13 inches long. It has a phoenix feather core and is very sturdy. He always keeps it with him because it reminds him of his parents and sister. Alliances *Most Gryffindors Enemies Gallery David Archuleta 2010.jpg 500648-david archuleta live 6 617 409.jpg David archuleta 9829.jpg David archuleta pr 2011 p.jpg David archuleta300.jpg David+Archuleta+Bench+Fix.png David-Archuleta (1).jpg David-Archuleta.jpg DavidArchuleta 0023.jpg -david-archuleta-23398436-427-640.jpg Davidarchuletab.jpg David-archuleta-childre-uniting--1.jpg David-archuleta-close-up.jpg David-archuleta-fireside-3-march-2009.jpg David-archuleta-mtv.jpg David-archuleta-mtv-tl-05.jpg David-archuleta-real-salt-lake-halftime-1.jpg David-archuleta-ronald-2011-3.jpg David-archuleta-s.jpg Download.jpg Images (1).jpg OwenP.jpg Owen.jpg Category:American Category:Student Category:Gryffindor Category:Seventeen Category:Male Category:JordynPallas Category:Pureblood